This document relates to telecommunications networks and components. Telecommunications networks continue to evolve with service providers deploying more fiber to the curb (FTTC), fiber to the neighborhood (or node) (FTTN), and/or fiber to the premises (FTTP), while also maintaining existing ADSL/POTS networks.